nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Squall the Hedgehog
Appearance Squall is a vermillion colored hedgehog who stands at 6'2, weighs 124 pounds, wears a trench coat, a bandana, biker gloves, iron boots, a golden chain, and the spirit of Solaris resides inside him. Personality He is a loner, meaning that he is constantly alone, so in turn, he doesn't talk much, doesn't care about much, and would rather just be left alone, but, he's got an excuse, the spirit of Solaris is inside him, and only he knows it. When it's unleashed, he becomes quite vicious, even to where he almost killed his dad. Squall also possesses a strong sense of Justice and an iron will. Trying to break his mind is like kicking a boulder, it only hurts you. History He was born to the Sun God Solaris and the Moon Goddess Luna(his spirit) as their son. However, he was lost, he was found by Hairy and Lisa,(after he became his physical form) two young adult hedgehogs, they taught him right from wrong. Unfortunetly, Hairy died when Squall was only 11, he grew up and graduated school, he stayed with Lisa until the town he was in got attacked, during the attack, he saw a group of soldiers kill Lisa, which is when his uncontrollable spirit kicks in, his power scared the general of the soldiers, Victor. He chased them for about an hour, than his energy ran out. When he woke up, he was alone, in the dark, nothing around him. He walked and eventually he found a sword, just laying on the ground, an officer's sword. Then he was attacked by the thing that killed the sword's soldier, a werewolf. Squall defeats the werewolf by slashing it's hands off. Then it began to thunderstorm, so he hid in a cave, he found a shield and a skeleton. He took the shield in case he needed it. Eventually, the rain stopped and he left. He found some sticks and then a dead spider yielded some string. He used both to make a bow. Then, using some more sticks and some more string, he found some rocks and sharpened them. He created some arrows and a spear. He then returned to town. He was told by his neighbor that he was wanted at the nearby town of Turtash. Turtash has a mountain on the north side of it. That mountain was rumoured to be haunted. He was asked to help someone who had gone up and had gotten stuck.(for reasons unknown)Before he got there, he helped another townsperson named Jose. Jose had no money to pay him, so he gave him a grappling hook. He begins to climb the mountain using his grappling hook. Near the top, he finds the young man and a temple. Squall takes the young man back down the mountain and then goes back to the temple. After exploring for about a hour, he finds the treasure room. He opens the chest and obtains fire arrows. Squall uses them to light a torch in the room and the back door opens. However, a spirit in the shape of a minotaur appears. It has fire wrapped all around it like a cloak. The beast reveals it's name to be Ifrit, then the fight begins. Boss 1: Ifrit, the Flame Gaurdian This fight is like the basic 1st boss, it's short and easy. All you have to do is shoot the torches so that their light messesup his eyesight and he does his spinning attack into the wall. Do this 4 to 5 times, and the fight is won. After that boss fight, you leave the temple and return to Turtash. When you get back, the villagers are so grateful to you for finding that dude that was up there. They give you a bomb bag. Which lets you hold up to 30 bombs at once. Your next destination is a desert. After wandering around for a few minutes, a cutscene automatically plays. It shows a giand tan bird fly into the valley you're in. Squall looks around for cover and finds a boomerang. Then it's boss time. Boss 2-Sandbird The trick is to throw the boomerang at the red spot on it's belly. Then after 3 hits, it'll fall. Then slash it in the face a few times to damage it. After doing this 3 or 4 times, the bird will die. Afterwards, you will be able to clear the desert and continue to the Ice Temple. When you get there, you will see large ice crystals growing in front of the entrance. After examining the nearby area, you find a hammer. Use the hammer to break icesickles and activate frozen switches. Once you get about halfway through the dungeon, you`ll find some ice arrows. Use the ice arrows to freeze the flames in the courtyard to fight the boss. Boss 3-Shiva, The Ice Gaurdian This lady made of ice is the first challening boss. The ice arrows will make her slow down and allow you to damage.her. The fire arrows will do massive amounts to Shiva and will make the fight easier than the Sandbird. After obtaining an upgrade for the arrow quiver and the bomb bag, You must continue your journey to the Temple of Earth. Powers Dragon Strength Dragon Durability Flight Dragon Shouts Pyro/Cryo Breath Dragon Regeneration Abilities Stress Control Night Vision Weapon Mastery Weaknesses Squall has no glaring weaknesses. But he has a 2 minor ones. Being a Lone Wolf makes him easily ambushed by groups of foes. Squall's sense of Justice stops him from killing unless it's necessary. Equipment # Wooden Bow(Made inside the cave) # Arrows(Made inside the cave) # Wooden Spear(Made inside the cave) # Grappling Hook(Given to from Jose) # Fire Arrows(Obtained inside Fire Temple) # Bombs(Obtained from villagers after defeating Ifrit) # Boomerang(Found laying on the ground before the Sandbird boss fight) # Hammer(Found at entrance to Ice Temple) # Ice Arrows(Obtained inside Ice Temple) # Power Gauntlets(Found at midpoint of Earth Temple) # Rock Arrows(Obtained right before boss fight with Hashmal) # Lightning Arrows(Found inside Lightning Temple) # Wind Arrows(Found inside Wind Temple) # Water Arrows(Found in Water Temple) # Shurikens(Given to by Alex after defeating Leviathan) # Light Arrows(Obtained after defeating Ultima at the Temple of Light) # Dark Arrows(Obtained after defeating Zodiark at the Temple of Darkness) # Magic Armor(Given to by Belial after beating Anima) # Ragnarok(The shield given to you by Ultima before the final battle) # Excalibur(The sword given to you by Zodiark before the final battle) # Bomb Arrows(Obtained through a sidequest) # Platinum Arrows(Obtained during the final boss fight) # Soul Hand(Unlocked by beating the game the 1st time) # Golden Magnum(Unlocked by beating the game a 2nd time) # Ultima Weapon(Unlocked by beating the game's final boss 3 times) # Eden's Ring(Unlocked by beating the game on Hard) Dragon Shouts Unrelenting Force (Pure force of words is used to push entities away) Fus- Force Ro- Balance Dah- Push Whirlwind Sprint (A rush forward that can bypass attacks) Wuld- Whirlwind Nah- Fury Kest- Tempest Aura Whisper (Enhances the eye, allowing the ability to see life forces even through walls) Laas- Life Vah- Seek Nir- Hunt Elemental Fury (Allows faster weapon strikes, but doesn't increase movement speed) Su- Air Grah- Battle Dun- Grace Clear Skies (This shout is best used to prevent weather attacks like thunderstorms) Lok- Sky Tah- Spring Koor- Summer Dismay (A roar of anger rather than a shout, it will scare any enemy as even the land quakes in fear) Faas- Fear Ru- Run Maar- Terror (The last 6 shouts are very dangerous and should be listed as OP) Slow Time (Time itself yields to the shout, as everything aside from Squall is slowed down) Tiid- Time Klo- Sand Ul- Eternity Cyclone (The shout stirs the wind into a frenzy, ripping into anything nearby) Ven- Wind Gaar- Unleash Nos- Strike Bend Will (This shout commands thoughts to obey, as those effected serve the Dragonborn) Gol- Earth Hah- Mind Dov- Dragon Marked For Death (A herald of Doom, the voice poisons and drains the life force of others) Krii- Kill Lun- Leech Aus- Suffer Dragon Aspect (This shout gives the appearance of a dragon and increases all stats by 100 times) Mul- Strength Qah- Armor Diiv- Wyrm The Forbidden Shout (AKA Soul Tear) The most deadly shout, no being, living or dead, can resist the voice's onslaught as it rips souls from bodies, flesh from bones, and metal from metal. (It's so OP, it's Squall's last resort shout) (It's also the only shout with 6 words instead of 3) Rii- Essence Muh- Metal Hunz- Shatter Vaaz- Tear Than- Death Zol- Soul (Full translation: Death Tears into the Essence of Souls and Shatters Metal) Trivia 1.There was originally going to be a part where Squall traveled through time to the future and obtained a pistol. This idea was scrapped later due to storyline complications. 2.I have now realized that a lot of my editing has disapeered. It was due to my computer crashing while editing the story to finish it. The story ended with more fights with the elemental spirits, unfortunetly, I don't think I'll ever actually finish the story due to my computer's inconpatence.(FOOLISH MACHINE) Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs